Esdeath vs Rias Gremory
Introduction The strongest sadists ever to be seen. One of them is a devil, and the other is viewed as a Devil. Who will prevail on the other? Interlude Hades: It's common to know about creatures called Devils, as well as the fact that they are dangerous. Issei: But what if there were Devils who are actually....Real Devils? Also, not to mention that there are people that are so strong they are dubbed as Devils. Hades: Esdeath, The Empire's Strongest. Issei: And Rias Gremory, the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin. He's Hades and i'm Issei! Hades: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Esdeath Hades: People hold their hometown as the center of attention and pride, only to those who love their hometown. Issei: But what if we told you that it's the other way around regarding this place? Hades: Enter to the Empire, a place where something named peace and law could never exist, where the strong devour the weak, the rich stomps on the poor, and some people that are so warped they want to see others broken at their happiest. Issei: What kind of place is this? Hades: In there, some people decided to form an alliance against the Empire's tyrannical prime minister, Honest, who was controlling the child emperor Makoto, who took the throne of the Empire after Honest spiked his father's drink with poison, and shoved poison up the throat of the mother shortly afterwards. Issei: Dude! This is sick as hell! Hades: Tell me about it. I see lots of disgusting stuff in the Underworld. Anyways, as i was saying, the alliance that was formed to overthrow the rotten Capital was called the Revolutionary Army, who had their number one assassination unit, Night Raid, who was their strongest group, to execute assassination missions in the Capital. Issei: Everything seems to be smooth and all, but pretty much like any kind of show, you should have a villain that ruins the day on the heroes. And that villain was none other than the sadistic psychopath that goes by the name of...Esdeath. Hades: Growing up in the Partas Clan, which was a clan that lived in the snow, Esdeath's clan was completely butchered by another enemy clan, including her own father. Ever since then, Esdeath took the rule of the "Strong Preys On The Weak", and after a couple of years of travelling, Esdeath ended up becoming a general in the Empire, earning the nickname: The Empire's Strongest. Issei: And she sure deserves it! Like anyone in the Akame Ga Kill series, Esdeath holds a Teigu, a powerful relic made out of dangerous creatures called Danger Beasts that grants its user the special powers and abilities of said Danger Beast, where it can take the shape of either a weapon, an artifact, or even a drink or something. Hades: Esdeath's own Teigu is called the Demon Extract, a relic that takes the shape of a golden cup that holds the blood of a Danger Beast that can control ice out of nothing. One cup of this- no, one sip of this thing, and you go all insane before dying shortly after. Issei: And what did Esdeath do? She drank the whole cup in one go, AND survived her insanity taken from her...That is, if she is sane to begin with... Hades: This gave Esdeath the ability to manipulate ice however she desires. And she has really some kind of unique imagination. She can create sharp icicles to send them flying at the enemy, thorns of ice that can even tower above buildings, hail balls that can range in size from covering an entire cathedral to being big enough to crush a giant that towered over an entire tropical island, can create trees of ice that can throw heavy projectiles, ice blenders to skewer apart her enemies, create armors and shields of ice that cannot be even melted by fire, cover a certain area with a circular wall of ice to prevent her enemies from escaping, can create animals and possibly clones out of ice that can walk and move as if they were the real deal, can levitate by covering her wrists and ankles with pieces of ice and making said pieces float, can create limbs of ice to replace her own in case she lost them in battle, can create a giant humanoid armor that cuts her off from the outside, and she can flash freeze others by simply touching them. Issei: And much like every kind of Teigu, each Teigu possess a trump card, a unique ability that each Teigu has. Esdeath has three of them! Hades: The first one is called Ice Calvary, where Esdeath uses her ice powers to create centaurs made out of ice. Theses centaurs can be controlled by Esdeath, and she is able to produce them in large numbers, where they can regenerate being reduced to pieces and ash as long as Esdeath is alive. Issei: The second trump card is the Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief, where Esdeath uses her powers to summon a huge blizzard storm to engulf an entire country, if not the entire world! Her powers are even stronger and it's constantly regenerating, so she won't run out of gas anytime soon. Now that's wicked! Hades: Not as wicked as her third and last trump card: Mahapadma. This trump card was created by Esdeath so that she would make sure that Tatsumi won't run away from her. This move allows Esdeath to stop time for around 20 seconds, which is so OP if your gonna ask me. Issei: Aand even without her Teigu, Esdeath is truly the beast incarnate. She's strong enough to kick a man's face off, snap a neck 360 degrees by kicking it, slice down several Danger Beasts with a simple swing of her rapier, casually kick an Incursio-Tatsumi away, where said guy used the cape of his armor as a sort of defense to protect himself and Akame from a blast that vaporized an entire valley, treat Evolved Incursio-Tatsumi like a complete joke, where said guy grew strong enough to the point of seriously injuring Budo, who casually created a storm so big it can bust down large mountains, if not islands, and she traded blows with Akame, where Akame needed performance enhancement drugs to barely keep up with her. Hades: She's fast enough to blitz Susano'o, who can create sonic booms by merely stretching his leg, fast enough to dodge bullets and lightning, and even can keep up with those who can dodge laser beams, like Tatsumi. Issei: Durability-wise, she can tank hits from the big guns of the verse, like Susano'o, Tatsumi and even Akame. Also, to add up, even when she was 10 years old, she was able to take down Danger Beasts the size of large buildings! Add to the fact that she knows about every single point of pain, pleasure and death in the human's body! Now that's unbelievable! Isn't there any kind of weaknesses for her? Hades: Glad you asked, my dear Issei. Esdeath does have some flaws. The most notable one is her sadistic nature, and her bloodlust. Esdeath is war lover, and she would want the battle to prolong as much as she wants if her opponent is not boring. She also loves to torture her own opponents for her own delight, which makes her leave her opponents alive for the last possible moment. Issei: Also, in regards with her attacks, Esdeath's Mahapadma can only be used once a day, and it's actually pretty taxing on her body, but not that this have hindered her, since she fought an entire army worth of a million soldiers, alongside 10 Teigu users and Akame, and was still standing, so that's not a big deal for her. Hades: Even after her death at the hands of Akame, the world still remembers Esdeath as the danger of the entire mankind. Rias Gremory Hades: The world as we know it, according to mythologies scattered across history, are known to have Heaven and Hell, Angels and Devils. Issei: Which is a good example regarding this verse. Hades: A long time ago, there existed three factions: Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. The three started a war, where the God of the Bible and Lucifer were victims in it. The world would have fallen if it wasn't for Michael, the strongest archangel, to have held the world and maintained Heaven and the realm of god in its place. Several centuries afterwards, the Devil side held several powerful families, including the Phenex clan of the flaming phoenix Devils, the Sitri clan of the professional water magic users, and the Gremory clan, who happen to be the wielders of the Power of Destruction. Issei: Moving into the prestigious Gremory clan, one member stood out from all after the great Sirzechs Lucifer. Her name...Is Rias Gremory. Hades: Called as a genius among young Devils, as well as nicknamed as the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin, Rias Gremory was born as the youngest out of the two Gremory siblings in the Gremory clan, where she was destined to become the heir of her Devil clan after her brother became a Lucifer. Damn ranks. Now am i really missing Lucifer... Issei: Huh? Why? Is he dead? Hades: Of course not, you silly. He's one of my pals. We go to the Slutty Devil Cafe to drink coffee everyday alongside Satan and Makahala. Am i really missing the good ol' bunch... Issei: Slutty Devil Cafe...Insert 18+ remark here, folks. Hades: Moving on, Rias became a King shortly after, where she started her life in Kuoh academy as an ordinary high school student. And this is where adventure started. Issei: Rias holds cool powers and abilities. Being a Devil, she can see clearly in the dark and hear far away noises. She can also fly using her Devil wings, as well as enhance several objects with her magical energy, like a volley ball, which in turn, made said object fly with speeds that broke the sound barrier. She can also use some kind of memory manipulation to erase and replace several memories of others around her as well. Hades: Rias uses her clan's powers: The Power of Destruction, a unique type of magical energy that can erase and eliminate things without a trace, making it extremely difficult to block or defend against. She is able to control and compress the shape and power of the technique to create them in larger amounts, and can create many of them at once, similar in number to the bullets from a machine gun. Her mastery of the technique has increased to the point that she can eliminate the soul and consciousness of her opponents. Issei: Her strongest attack is the Extinguished Star, which is something like the Charged Shot of Megaman X, but it's slower. Despite that, this massive crimson and black sphere of magic has a powerful magnetic pull and attraction force that allows it to attract enemies around Rias towards it, preventing them from escaping and eliminating any kind of obstacle in front of her. Hades: Even without her magic, Rias is strong by herself. She's fast enough to dodge spears of light from Fallen Angels, and she can keep up with the likes of Shirone, who can intercept an attack from Walburga's Balance Breaker, where Walburga reacted to Issei's Crimson Blaster, where Issei actually can keep up with Vali, who was stated to be capable of moving at the speed of light several times. Issei: She is also quite durable, as spears of light simply bounced off of her skin, and explosions can't do a scratch to her magical barrier, as well as the fact that she withstood an attack that blew down Akeno's shield easily and knocked her out, where she was completely fine, and was still standing like it was nothing, with only her clothes shredded. Hades: Even so, Rias still has her flaws. As a Devil, she is weak to holy water, items and light-based attacks and weapons. There's also the fact that the Extinguished Star takes a great deal of time to charge up and complete. Finally, she seems to not have any kind of hand-to-hand combat skills, only using her magical powers in fighting. Issei: But there's still a reason why she is my fiancee, and also why she is called...The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin. Before Battle Hades: Alright. The combatants are set, and we have run the data through all possibilities. Issei: It's Time For A Death Battle! Death Battle A loud thud was heard once Esdeath fell onto the ground. Standing on her feet she found herself in a rather weird, yet more modern-looking town. She just looked around her, before shrugging her shoulders, and then she felt a strong presence, coming from a building that had the writings 'Kuoh Academy' on its walls. Smirking, Esdeath walked towards the gates of the school. Inside the school, was a different case. Walking into the halls of Kuoh Academy was Rias Gremory, who decided to check on some papers of hers inside the ORC club room. Suddenly, her instincts turned on, prompting her to jump backwards to avoid the wall bursting beside her. And out of the hole came Esdeath, who smirked at her. "I see. So it's you who had this strong presence" She said smirking, which caused Rias to sweat bullets at how powerful and dark the aura that was emitting from the blue haired woman, who was wearing what looked like a general attire. "I can clearly say that your not a human, right?" Esdeath asked, before unsheathing her rapier, pointing it at Rias. "I can also say the same to you. Knowing that, i don't know who sent you, but i will have to dispose of you now" Rias said before several dark crimson orbs appeared in her two hands, which made Esdeath's smirk become even more twisted. It's on right now. Only the strong will come out, with the blood of the weak drenching them... Verdict Category:Magatsu Hades Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series